Suspicions
by mochi2isluv
Summary: Something's fishy about that Edogawa Conan...and Inspector Megure may know what! Just a fun little one-shot I wrote on a whim.


**A/N: This is just a fun little one-shot I decided to write on a whim, in a failed attempt to rid myself of my perpetual writer's block. T^T**

**I do NOT own Detective Conan or Aoyama Gosho. I wish I did (Aoyama Gosho, that is, because then he can write for me and I won't have to go all the way to Japan to buy the good version of DC). Anyway, I hope you enjoy my random thought, and please review!  
**

* * *

Something was definitely strange about Edogawa Conan, and Inspector Megure was determined to find out exactly what that was.

Shinichi Kudo had been the same way. It had often made the Inspector wonder, but he never gave it much thought before. He passed it off as coincidence, pure circumstance—there was no way something like that existed! For a while, he satisfied himself with the comfortable logic of reality and settled for keeping an eye out for the mysterious glasses-wearing boy.

However, as case after case presented itself with the boy on the scene, Inspector Megure only became more and more convinced that Edogawa Conan was the unwitting host of a first-class, devious death god.

He had suspected Detective Mouri at first. Corpses practically laid themselves out at his feet. It never failed: invite Detective Mouri to a restaurant, someone gets murdered. Mouri walks into your hotel, someone gets murdered. Mouri's daughter gets tickets to some random trip somewhere that involves hot springs and shady strangers, someone gets murdered. Mouri gets hired to protect someone, someone gets murdered. Invite Mouri on you TV show and, oh look, was someone just murdered, Detective Mouri? Oh good, looks like we can witness the Sleeping Kogoro firsthand!

Literally every step Mouri Kogoro took was a step towards disaster of some kind. But, looking back, it was probably because the boy followed him everywhere. One day Megure looked through his notes on all the cases he'd been involved in and found a discrepancy. Sometimes there were cases in which Conan was present and Mouri was not, but someone was still murdered. It didn't make sense until he realized, maybe it was the boy with the death god, not Mouri! And once he made that connection, he went to sleep. See, Megure was the type of man who couldn't rest until everything fell into place, and his wife had been worrying. He was asleep for a long time.

[xx]

"Soooo…what's with the shade brigade so early in the morning?" asked Haibara Ai with a delicate yawn.

"How should I know?" snapped Conan. "They've been following me around this whole weekend. I haven't got a wink of sleep, thinking they're from the you-know-what." Haibara glanced over her shoulder and then calmly turned back to Conan.

"I understand your concern, Kudo, and I know it's hard to tell the difference between them sometimes, but the Black Organization wears black suits, not royal purple robes."

"I _thought_ so!" Conan said, slapping his forehead. "But it's been so long since Gosho wrote them into the plot that I forgot what they looked like!"

Haibara glanced behind her again. These men didn't give off an evil aura like the Black Organization did. Creepy and disturbing, yes, but not evil. Kudo certainly seemed to attract strange people.

"So, who are they?"

"I honestly have no idea," Conan said. "They keep pulling pranks on me, though. Like throwing salt at me. Or chalking weird circles in my room, and chanting when I'm trying to sleep. Although, now that I think about it, simply_ being_ in my room is creepy enough."

Haibara glanced behind her one last time. They certainly weren't trying to hide the fact that they were stalking Conan. One of them smiled and waved at her. Feeling thoroughly creeped out at this point, she muttered to Conan darkly, "At least it's not the you-know-what, right?"

While the children were talking, one of the men in purple robes and sunglasses pulled out a beeping walkie-talkie.

"Have you performed the ritual yet?"

"Not yet, my lord," the man in purple replied. "We've been watching the host for some time, hoping that the monstrous spirit would manifest itself."

"Keep watching, then," rumbled the voice from the walkie-talkie. "It's only a matter of time…Corpses can't leave him alone for long."

The walkie-talkie clicked off and Inspector Megure sat back in his office, clutching his prayer beads and paper wards. Although he had gotten good rest for the past couple nights, he was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. He hoped the men would exorcise the spirit soon. Because even a man like Inspector Megure cannot rest for long knowing there's a death god on the loose.

* * *

**A/N: There. My first one-shot. My first completed work. Please be nice when you review. :D**


End file.
